1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a word game for play on a cell phone, handheld device or computer and, more specifically, to the linguistic concept of onsets and rimes (the consonant(s) that precedes the first vowel is the onset and the first vowel and letters that follow is the rime). In some instances the onset is not a single consonant but rather a consonant blend like the “bl” in “blend.” In other cases, the rime is a single vowel like “e” in “me” or “the”. The number of rimes in a word corresponds to the number of syllables it has. This game pairs different onsets with rimes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other word game devices designed for linguistic purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,424 issued to Massery on Sep. 13, 1927.
Another patent was issued to Thompson, et al. on Oct. 9, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,579. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,965 was issued to Yianilos on Oct. 5, 1993 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 28, 1995 to Cember as U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,062.
Another patent was issued to Latypov on Jun. 13, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,556. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,864 was issued to Walker, et al. on Jul. 13, 1999. Another was issued to Gaved, et al. on Jul. 25, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,633 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 8, 2000 to Kennedy as U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,983.
Another patent was issued to Lund on Jul. 2, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,781. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,499 was issued to Letang on Sep. 17, 2002. Another was issued to Anderson on Nov. 1, 2000 as U.K. Patent No. GB2349344 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 12, 2005 to Anderson as U.K. Patent No. GB2403661. Another patent was issued to Anderson on Nov. 26, 2008 as U.K. Patent No. GB2449460.